Mysteries!
by Kaoru97
Summary: Misaki was having lunch with Sakura when she suddenly went missing. Usui didn't pay much attention since h knew if she needed anything, he was there. Days, turned into months and there still was no sign of Misaki. It is up to Usui, Yukimura, Kanou, Shizuko, Sakura, and the Idiot Trio to find her! Adopted from Dazzy Dizzie! Hope you guys enjoy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Original Chapter 1:

_**Prologue . . .**_

''How about you Misaki?'' Sakura asked. When she didn't get a response she repeated her question. When no one answered her she looked around. Misaki was nowhere to be seen. She was just at here before! Where did the girl go running of to?

Sakura looked for her friend everywhere. She eventually bumped into Usui.

''Hey Usui! Do you know where Misa-chan is at? I can't find her and I've been looking for over an hour.'' Sakura said getting worried.

''No, I haven't seen her since lunch.'' Usui said.

''Oh, well if you find her tell her to call me. I'm getting worried.'' Sakura said as she left Usui alone. He wasn't too worried about that. He knew that Misaki is capable of taking care of herself if she ever gets into deep trouble.

.

.

.

_The Next Day . . ._

Misaki was still nowhere to be seen. Noone's heard of her, she didn't return to her home last night and she didn't even report to work. Sakura was jumping into conclusions. While the girl was doing that and every other student were trying to calm her down Usui was standing at the school roof watching everyone.

He still wasn't worried, he knew that she'll eventually show up. Sooner or later the class president has to show up. And hopefully, it'll be soon. Really soon.

.

.

.

_After Three Weeks . . ._

Now Usui was starting to worry. Did she really disapeare at the face of the Earth? Was she really gone? Did she move? No, no cross that out. Her mother and sister were still in the same old house.

As the two were getting worried about the missing family member, Usui was more worried.

Had he been wrong to not suspect it at first? What if he tries to look for her and ends up failing? What if it's too late? What if, what if, what if . . . she's _dead_? No! She can't be dead! He's going to look for her no matter what!

.

.

.

_After School . . ._

Usui went looking for her. He kept on constantly cheeking into Maid Latte hoping to see his beloved in her maid uniform. He even went to Misaki's house several times but ended up having his stomach turned around whenever he heard that she still hasn't showed up.

How can this be? Who would ever take Misaki? _Where_ is Misaki? Is she okay? Hopefully she is . . .

Original Chapter 2:

Later That Same Day . . .

Misaki slowly woke up, only to find herself in a pitch black room. Her hands tied really good to the pole behind her, and there was a white fabric covering her mouth. She tried to make a sound but nothing came out. Not even a little tiny sqeak.

The door opened and a shadow came over, well make that two. Based on the voices and the figure it was one man and a woman. Misaki defenaitly couldn't see who they were, but the kid-nappers saw their victim sitting there. Glaring at them, as if she was going to kick their a** anytime now.

''Oh honey, look! _Our_ little darling is awake now!'' The women said. She sounded like she was in her mid twienties.

''I now sugar plum. She's finally awake.'' The man said.

_Wait, what did he mean by finally? How long have I been asleep._ Misaki wanted to know.

''You've been asleep for almost a month now, sleepy head!'' A younger voice said behind the couple, it was if the voice could hear Misa's thoughts. The two went out of their way to let the second voice in. Based on the figure and the sound of the voice, Misaki could tell that it was a girl. Probably around the age of eleven.

''Oh mommy, I just love her!'' The girl said cheerfully.

''I know, sweetheart!'' The woman said.

_Who are these people?_ Misaki thought.

''Oh daddy, mommy! We're being rude!'' The girl said.

_No duh you're being rude. You and your crazy parents kid napped me!_ Misaki thought rolling her eyes.

''We forgot to introduce ourselves!'' The girl said, reminding her parents.

''Yes, yes!'' The woman said. ''I am Rebecca, but you can just call me_ mom_.''

_Mom?_ Misaki thought.

''I'm Anthony, but you can call me _dad_.'' The man said.

_Dad?_ Misaki thought.

''And I'm Lily! I'm turning twelve next month! And you're going to be the best _onee-san_ ever!'' The little girl, Lily, said.

_O-onee-san?_ Misaki thought._ Mom? Dad? Onee-san? Are these people crazy? Maybe this family needs to go to a mental hospital! No child would ever be kidnapped then have her kinappers become her new family, go with it and enjoy the rest of her life!_

''Yes my dear, that's right. We'll be your new family. And we'll be together _forever_!'' The woman said in a scary, creepy yet calm voice. While she was saying that she took out a hypnotizing watch and played a _very sepecial_ beat, then when Misaki started to get uncouincous, the woman, man and Lily said a few sentences together with the exact same creepy tone.

Original Chapter 3:

_After A Week . . ._

Usui couldn't stop looking for her, for Misaki Ayuzawa. The girl who's been missing for over a month now.

He wouldn't give up though.

_No, don't give up_. Was his motto. And he was doing exactly that.

Everyday after school he would search for her. Go to the police station to see if they found her. Watch the news everyday to be aware of these mysterious disappearence. Misaki wasn't the only one who disappeared. There were more and more people disappearing. There were about twenty people that disappeared this month. And Misaki was the first.

_Where are you Misaki?_ Usui thought to himself.

It pained his to know that his beloved disappeared. It broke his heart to know that he will never see her again. And his heart dies to know that she was _gone_. As in dead. But he wasn't going there. He would clung onto hope.

He heard a laughter. A familiar laughter. Turning around his eyes widened. There she was! The girl that was missing for over a month now!

Misaki Ayuzawa.

**This story was written by the original author Bridget Berry who's former pen name was DazzieDizzy.**


	2. Is It Really Her?

_I explained everything in the previous chapter, but if you didn't read then boo! __**I adopted the story Mysteries from Bridget Berry whose pen name was DazzieDizzy and is now Villa Vintage(pronounced Ve-ya Vintage).**__ I let the first three chapters stay as one and I will make the new chapters from here on out! Hopefully everybody who read the story can now follow the newest chapters!_

Chapter 4:

**~Usui's POV~**

I turned around immediately after I heard the familiar laughter, and saw the one person I wouldn't stop looking for. Misaki Ayuzawa! She was with some little girl... maybe ten? Eleven? But she was there! I ran at the other side of the street, and grabbed her hand. Stealing her away from the little girl, even though I could hear her constant screaming. I decided to ignore it and the strange looks bystanders were giving me as I ran past them. I stopped running once the little girl's voice drained out from the background, and when my chest started to feel some pain from sprinting.

"Ayuzawa... Where have you been?" I looked at her and she stared at me confused with a hint of fear.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not Ayuzawa. My name is Hikari." She took a step back. I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward me. She was pinned against my chest and her hands were on my shoulders trying to push herself away. "Please... let me go! Lily can't be alone! Mother and father trusted my with her!" She shouted.

_'Please remember...'_ I thought as I crushed my lips on hers. Misaki froze but then struggled away. I let her go and she breathed heavily. "Do you remember me now?" I said slowly. Misaki stared at me and tears welled up in her eyes. "You're Misaki Ayuzawa! My girlfriend! Your mom and sister want you home! Your friends Sakura, Shizuko, Yukimura, and Hinata they miss you!" I pleaded. Misaki wiped the tears away and ran back to where I got her from.

I have to follow her...

**~Misaki's POV~**

Finally! After weeks of pleading with Mother and Father, they finally trusted me to go and walk around with Lily. "Onee-san, I want ice cream please!" Lily happily exclaimed while pointing at the ice cream tuck. Mother and Father gave me ten dollars for anything we wanted so I smiled.

"Okay! Chocolate?" I said looking at Lily. She smiled and nodded. I grabbed her hand and we walked to the truck across the street. The red light caught us so we waited patiently, well at least I did. Lily jumped around whispering to the light to hurry up and turn green. I let go of Lily's hand to get the money when out of nowhere someone grabbed my hand was pulled me away from Lily.

"ONEE-SAN!" I heard Lily yell. I heard her cries and I started to panic. Father told me that if someone grabbed me and took me to just ran away fast. People stared at me and the man that was pulling me along. He was tall and had longish blond hair. Soon, I couldn't hear Lily anymore, and I couldn't see any people around. The man slowed down and stopped in a grassy spot.

"Ayuzawa... Where have you been?" He asked me I looked at him. He had bright green eyes. I could swear I saw them before, but I was too scared to even think where.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not Ayuzawa. My name is Hikari." I said taking a step back. The man looked at me. I could see in his eyes that he was hurt. The guy grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. I crashed into his chest and I tried to push him away by pushing his shoulders. "Please... let me go! Lily can't be alone! Mother and father trusted my with her!" I shouted at him. Mother and Father warned me to not let her be alone. Would they lock me in the basement if they found out? The guy lifted my face and he kissed me. I froze, and my mind went blank for a while. I pushed him away and he pulled back.

"Do you remember me now?" he asked me. I wanted to run away but he held on to my waist tightly. I felt tears weld up in my eyes. _'Please God! Just let me go! I don't want to go back to the basement!' _ thought. "You're Misaki Ayuzawa! My girlfriend! Your mom and sister want you home! Your friends Sakura, Shizuko, Yukimura, and Hinata they miss you!" He said pleading with me. I shook my head and he took deep breaths. He slowly loosed let his grip on me and I pulled away running.

I ran back to the direction of Lily. I ran and I slowly but surely heard a little girl crying. I ran faster and found Lily where I left her. "LILY!" I yelled. She looked at me and ran to me.

"ONEE-SAN!" I hugged her and she cried harder. I petted her, and shushed her. "Mama and Papa are coming. I called them." She said. I froze. _'Oh no... the basement.'_ I hugged her tighter and cried. "HIKARI! LILY!" I heard Mother yell. I looked and she ran to us. Father was right behind her, and he wasn't happy.

_So this was my first chapter of my adopted story! hope you liked it!_


	3. Trapped

_**I adopted the story Mysteries from Bridget Berry whose pen name was DazzieDizzy and is now Villa Vintage(pronounced Ve-ya Vintage) Who is now Jinx ABC.**__ Thank you to everyone who read! Please review! Even if it's hate reviews! I still accept!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid Sama!**_

* * *

**~Misaki's POV~**

Somehow, I knew father was mad that I had left Lily alone... Father scares me and I just hope that he doesn't punish me...

"Hikari, you know your punishment when you get home. Don't you?" I heard him say. I looked up at him and nodded. Lilly got a worried look on her face and I lightly smiled at her. We got in the car and slowly started to drive away.

"Daddy! Does Hikari really have to be punished? She didn't do anything!" Lilly argued. Father didn't say anything but give her a stern look. Lilly didn't say anything. She was afraid of him. Just like me. Mother sat in the front. She was calm. She didn't try to stick up for me. It wasn't even my fault... Father drove and finally, we reached the place we call 'home'. Lilly and I climbed out and Father led the way in. Once in, Father went downstairs. I knew I had to follow, but I just froze.

"Hikari, let's go." Father said going down the stairs. I still couldn't move. Father stopped. "Hikari. Let's. Go." He said more sternly. I wanted to go. Believe me I did! But I couldn't make my legs move. Father went back up and grabbed a chunk of my hair and pulled me down the stairs. I cried and my legs started to move. Father turned the lights on and led me to the pole in the middle of the dark basement. He threw me to it and I landed on my knees in front of it. I sat against it and Father tied my hands behind the pole.

"I told you to take care of Lilly with your life, and you leave her?" Father slapped me and I whimpered in pain. "I told you not to follow other people!" Father slapped me again, but on the other cheek. I felt my lips explode and something warm run down my chin. Father looked at me and I looked at him. He had eyes of a mad man. I prayed for him to leave me alone. He kicked my side and I groaned in pain.

"You're going to stay here for the next 2 days. No food or water." With that, he left. Once he closed the door, I began to cry. I softly cried and I heard shuffling behind me and I turned my head.

"Hikari? that's a nice name... My sister was named that... I believe." The little girl with bright pink hair said. Father brought her home a few days ago. I never said anything to her. The day Father brought her home, she had cuts and bruises all over her face and arms. Just like me. A boy with bright red hair was tied next to her. He was looking down with wide eyes and kept repeating some numbers. There were a few more people but I stopped looking at them.

The pain in my side was horrible. I prayed for someone to come help me.

No one ever did.

* * *

**~Usui's POV~**

She doesn't remember me... I saw her run back and I ran after her. I bumped into a few people but soon froze when I saw her with the little girl. Except now with a man and woman.

"Hikari, you know your punishment when you get home. Don't you?" The man said to Misaki. _'What?' _I thought. They climbed in their truck and drove away. I looked around.

"Damn..." I muttered. I ran back to the school and busted in. Yukimura should still be here. I ran up the stairs and slammed open the student council doors. There sat Kanou and Yukimura.

"Hello Usui-kun!" Yukimura happily exclaimed. Kanou got up from the desk he was sitting on and looked at me.

"Are you okay? You're panting and sweating." I shook my head and walked in.

"I... found... Misaki." I said trying to catch my breath. Yukimura stared at me shook his head.

"I thought... she..."

"No, she didn't." I said. Yukimura quickly went to my side and looked around in the hall.

"Well! Where is she!" He almost yelled. I pulled him back and shook my head.

"Someone else has her. She doesn't remember me. She goes by the name of Hikari and she lives with some strange people." I explained. Kanou stared at me and looked out the window.

"Let's call the rest of them. They need to hear this." I looked at him and nodded.

* * *

_Sorry for the late update! I have been sort of busy with my other stories and school. But it's okay! I have this ready to go! Reviews would be great guys! Love you all!_


	4. Unraveling

_Okay! Another brand new chapter! I have new reviewers so thank you for reviewing! Please people! Review! I'm beginning to think I suck at this story! :) I'll give you a cookie! _

* * *

**~Normal~**

"Okay! Thank you all for coming on such a short and urgent moment." Yukimura said. Sakura, Shizuko and Hinata had arrived and were sitting on the desks in the student council room.

"This isn't a meeting, Yukimura." Usui said looking at him.

"O-Oh! R-Right. Any way Usui has some import-" Yukimura started before he was interrupted.

"WE ARE HERE!" The Three Idiots chimed in as they slid the student council doors open. Usui glared at them and they quickly shut their mouths and sat down.

"Let's cut to the chase, we're wasting time. I found Ayuzawa." Usui said quickly.

"You found Miskai-chan~!" Sakura gasped.

"Where was she? Where is she now?" Shuzuko asked. She leaned forward and a hint of relief was in her voice.

"Takumi you better not be lying to me!" Hinata said, getting up.

"I'm not lying. Yes I found her, I just don't know where she is." Usui said.

"Where is our lovely Misa-chan?" The Three Idiots shouted in joy that their lovely maid was found. Usui glared at them.

"Didn't I just say that I don't know where she is!" he growled at them. They cowered back, and Yukimura stepped in.

"How do we get her back?" he asked nervously. Usui sat on the desk and stared at it. He was reminded on he would used to tease her, just to see her blushing face.

"Didn't you say that she didn't remember you?" Kanou asked. He was standing next to Yukimura and was leaning against the other side of the desk.

"Yeah, so?" Usui asked. Kanou thought.

"What if she was hypnotized? Someone could have easily caught her and changed her memory." Kanou said, taking out his watch. Usui thought for a moment and shook his head.

"She would have fought. She wouldn't let it happen just like that." Usui said.

"True, but remember when I did that? She couldn't move when I hypnotized her." he said. Usui recalled it. Misaki had frozen when he messed her up.

"We need to find her. Starting tomorrow, we will all go and find her again. I caught a glimpse of the car the man that had taken her drove away in. It was him, a lady, and a girl around the age of 10." he said. The group nodded and agreed to meet at the train station tomorrow. They seperated, each person leaving to go their own house and Usui made his way towards his apartment complex building.

"Why did you let them take you, Ayuzawa?" Usui wondered as he laid on his couch.

* * *

**~Misaki's POV~**

I can't be here anymore. The basement is dark. The cries of pain from the other people are making me sick. The smell of blood is really strong.

"What's your name?" I heard.

I turned my head to see a little girl with silver hair standing next to me. She had bright blue eyes and she had a white T-shirt stained with blood. Her jeans were ripped with blood spots and she had many different colored bracelets. I looked up at her and let my head fall back down.

I didn't have the strength to hold it up anymore. The girl walked around me and fumbled around with the ropes. My arms fell to my sides as she untied them and she hurriedly grabbed them.

"Anymore time with them on and the blood would have stopped flowing." She whispered as she rubbed them. I looked at her and my eyes widened. She looked at me with eyes filled with... Was that worry? I looked down at my hands and she let them go. "That should get the blood working." She mumbled. She looked around and took out something from her back pocket. I looked at her with wonder as she took out a white sheet.

"Here, eat." she said, pushing some sort of bread to me. I gladly took a bite and savored it.

"Where did you get it?" I croaked out. The girl looked at the bread and wrapped it back up.

"Upstairs. There are another pair of stairs that the man would use. But I think he's the only one that uses them. I never see the lady or the girl use them. See if you go up the stairs, you find yourself in the pantry. I try to bring everybody something to eat." the girl whispered. I nodded slowly and looked at her shirt.

"What happened to you?" I asked. My voice still sounded scratchy and she gave me some water.

"Better?"

"Yeah.." I said. Well, I sounded better.

"When I went up to get some food, the man caught me. He stabbed me in my stomach and arms. But I'm okay, some of the people here helped me get better." she said. I nodded and looked around. "Hey," I turned to her and she stared at me with her blue eyes. They reminded me of Lily's neon blue notebook.

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?" she said.

"Hikari." I answered. She rose an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Your _real_ name." she said. I thought for a moment and remembered the boy from the park.

"I think... Ayu- Ayuzawa...?" Miskai said, uncertanly. The girl thought and gasped.

"Misaki! Misaki Ayuzawa!" I stared at her. "I remember hearing about you! A really cute boy was looking for you like crazy. He wouldn't stop." she said. I shook my head.

"How did he look like?" I asked.

"Let's see..." she thought for a moment before continuing. "He had really bright green eyes, blond hair, and he seemed angry - even though he acted calm. He said he was your... Lover?" she looked at me and I shook my head.

"Usui?" I whispered.

"Yeah! That was his name! Takumi Usui!" she said snapping her fingers. I looked down and thought about what she said. Until I realized something.

"Usui said I am his lover? That bastard!" I nearly yelled. The girl covered my mouth and shushed me.

"They'll hear you!" she loudly whispered. I nodded and she took her hand away.

"What about you?" I asked. She looked at her hands and took a deep breath.

"The people upstairs are my parents. The girl is my sister." I stared at her.

"But I thought I-"

"No. You're not. I'm their actual daughter." she said.

* * *

_~Thank you Dazzie Dizzy for pre-reading this chapter! Im sorry i suck at writing. :) _

_Wow! Sorry for the long wait! I'm back! I decided to use my vacation spot to come up with ideas and brainstorm! My cousins actually gave me the ideas so thanks a bunch guys! So here's the new chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review!~_


	5. The Hunt Is On

_Im a bad person... I suck... I'm sorry... I promise I'll update sooner. -walks to emo corner- just leave me and continue reading._

* * *

**~Misaki's POV~**

"I don't understand..." I said. This girl claimed to be their daughter. But I'm their daughter! Right?

"They never liked me. I was never the perfect child for them. So they decided to get rid of me." The girl said. I shook my head. "Your name isn't Hikari, that's my name." she said. I stared at her and shook my head.

"What?"

"What's so hard to understand? They didn't want me!" she said. I looked away and clenched my eyes closed.

"How could they not want you?" I said. The girl, Hikari, sighed and sat next to me. She curled her legs up and hugged them.

"Lily is a type of girl who gets everything she wants with just the snap of her fingers. Our parents decided to make her the princess of the house. While I am the type of girl who wastes her money on the latest rock albums and her punk clothes and accsessories. They never liked that. Several months ago, they locked me down here. They looked for another daughter and they found you." she said.

I didn't say anything. More like I couldn't say anything. I was so confused. My life was a lie. Then who was I really? If I'm not Hikari? Then I'm Misaki right? But what if I'm not Misaki? What if that guy got the wrong girl? Then who am I really?

"What if's are running in my head." I said. The girl, Hikari smiled. "Will you help me?" I asked. She looked at me and rose an eyebrow.

"With what?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Remembering me. I need to know who I am. I feel lost right now, and I hate that feeling." Hikari smiled and nodded.

"First, let's get you to admit that your Miskai Ayuzawa, and I'm Hikari."

We spent the day trying to make me remember who I was and my family. But nothing ever came to my mind. Other than that guy. "I can't think of anything." I said. The girl looked at me with sad eyes and scratched her head.

"Okay, what can you remember?" she asked. I shook my head and brought my knees to my chest.

"Only that stupid alien pervert Usui Takumi." I said. Hikari nodded once and thought. Her eyes widened and after some thoughts, so did mine.

"Did you just...?"

"I think I did."

"But how?"

"I don't know but I had a strange urge to call him that!"

"That must be what you call him then! Try to remember something else about him!" she exclaimed. I nodded and continued to think.

Let's see, Usui Takumi... He said he was my boyfriend right? How can a perverted space alien be my boyfriend? Okay, let's forget that. He has blond hair and bright green eyes. Right? Yeah. He lives in... A house? No... That doesn't seem right. An apartment?

"I can't remember!" I said. I held my head in my hands and groaned. Hikari nodded and petted my head. I looked at her and she smiled.

"It's okay." she said as she softly elbowed me in my side. "You'll remember soon." I nodded and sighed. I will remember. I will try my hardest to remember everything!

* * *

**~Usui's POV~**

"Okay, everybody here?" Yukimura asked looking around and counting heads.

"You act like this is a school field trip." Kanou said. Yukimura smiled a little and nodded. I looked around and smiled inside. Sakura, Shizuko, Hinata, even the Three Idiots decided to join us. Ayuzawa really knows how to pick her friends.

"Everyone's here, do you have the markers Kanou?" Shisuko said. Kanou took out a handful of colorful markers and passed them out. "Here-" Shizuko gave the Three Idiots, Kanou, and Hinata a map. "-you each will have a partner and you will begin searching around the city. Sakura and I are together, Hinata and Usui, Kanou and Yukimura, and the Three idiots. Okay?" we nodded and I walked over to Hinata.

The map was divided into four parts. We only searched the part we were assigned to. "Let's go." I said. We split up and began going around.

"It's been months." Hinata whispered. I nodded. "I wonder how she's doing." he mused. I looked ahead.

"She's doing good. Of course she can't remember anything, but she looks fine. No signs of abuse or anything." I said. Hinata nodded and we continue looking around. We went to stores and houses asking if they have seen Misaki, but no one has seen her. We marked the places that we have asked and decided to take a break after a few hours. We sat down in the park bench not far from where I found Misaki.

"I wonder if she's okay." Hinata asked. I looked around and spotted an ice cream cart heading toward us.

"Want an ice cream?" I asked. Hinata looked at the cart and started drooling.

"Yes!" he basically leaped toward the cart. I followed behind and stayed quiet as he ordered. I continued looking around and laid my eyes on the playground not far from here. I saw a few kids swinging on the swings and I got jealous. Those kids, without any worry in the world, had so much fun while I was here looking for my beloved Misaki. I clenched my fists and-

"Would you like something?" I turned and Hinata was smiling at me. I looked at the cart and ordered a strawberry sundae. Misaki loved them.

"Are those good?" I heard. I turned to my left and there stood a little girl. She was the girl Misaki was with yesterday! I stared at her and she looked up at me. "Are they?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're my favorite." I said. Hinata walked over and looked at her.

"What's your favorite flavor?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"Chocolate! My sister always brought me here to get some! She eats the strawberry sundae but I never tried it. She loves it!" she explained. Her eyes brightened when she mentioned her sister.

"Is she here with you?" I asked. She looked at me and shook her head.

"Nope! She's grounded." Hinata frowned.

"Poor her. Did they take her toys away?" the girl giggled.

"Silly! She's 17! Father did something worse! He locked her in the base-"

"Lily!" we heard. She turned frightened and I saw the lady from yesterday. "What were you going to say?" The girl, Lily, shook her head and grabbed her shirt.

"Nothing Mother." she mumbled. The lady looked at us and smiled.

"Sorry about her. Ten year olds and their imagination huh?" she said, trying to cover up the conversation. Hinata nodded and I stared at her. "We should get going." she said sweetly. "Let's go Lily." her voice then turned sharper and the girl jumped.

"Yes Mother." she said. I watched as they both left and I grabbed Hinata's arm.

"They have Misaki. Yesterday they were with her." I said. Hinata nodded and watched them as they walked away.

"They seemed suspicious. Let's follow them!" Hinata excitedly yelled out. I grabbed his arm and glared at him.

"Not today, we have to get back. Tomorrow we'll do this. Come on, we have to meet up with the rest." Hinata nodded in agreement and we set off to our meeting spot.

"Any luck?" Sakura said as we approached.

"Oh yeah!" Hinata happily exclaimed. They crowded around us as we explained what happened.

"She's locked in a base?" Sakura questioned.

"I believe it's basement." Yukimura suggested.

"Why is she locked there?" Kanou said.

"They girl Lilly said she was being punished." I said.

"We have to find her fast. Who knows what they might be doing to her."Shizuko said. I nodded. My Misaki was being hurt, and I have to save her.

"We're going to rescue Misa-chan!" the Three Idiots yelled. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"We'll meet up here again tomorrow after school. Okay?" I said. The group nodded and again left to their own places. I took the train home and walked to my apartment. Tomorrow I was going to find her. I'll have her home safe and sound.

* * *

_Okay! Thank you so much for reading this lovely chapter! And thanks again to Dazzy Dizzie for pre-reading it! REVIEW please! :D I will talk about reviews and answer any questions you have in the next chapter okay? :) feel free to write any question that is relevant or not to this story! :D Bye! I love you guys! _


	6. Anyone Catch That?

_Hey guys! So I had this in my head and what better time than to update it now huh? Thanks of course to Dazzie Dizzy who beta reads this! I love how she deals with my stupid and obvious mistakes! :D thank you! So enough with this! On with the story!_

* * *

**~ Usui's POV ~**

I couldn't concentrate all day. I kept thinking about what happened yesterday. I need to find Ayuzawa and get her home.

"Usui, you're needed at the student council room." I looked up to see Miss Bernard, my English teacher, staring at me with her piercing gray eyes. She stretched out her long arm and handed me a yellow slip. Sakura stood next to him and she smiled.

"Come on Usui-kun~!" I looked at her and she rolled her eyes. She ran to me, grabbed my wrist and dragged me out.

"Sakura, where are we going?" I asked. Sakura kept running and until we finally made it to the council room. We barged inside, and everyone was already in there. "What's going on?" I asked.

"We found out who those people are." Kanou said.

I looked at him and walked closer. "Really? So you know where they have Misaki?" I asked. Finally! We can get her back.

"Actually, no. We haven't actually figured out where exactly she is or who has her, but we have a hunch on what kind of people they are."

"What do you mean?" I asked_, _confused.

Kanou dug into his pockets and took out a few folded pieces of paper and handed it over to me.

Sarah -

Age: 14

Last seen: Tokyo Station

Michael -

Age: 17

Last seen: Tokyo Station

Brian -

Age: 12

Last seen: Tokyo Station

Lily -

Age: 10

Last seen: Tokyo Station

The list went on and finally the last person made me angry.

Misaki Ayuzawa -

Age: 17

Last seen: Tokyo Station

I sat on the desk and looked at the paper.

"That's not right." I said. The group looked at me and I pointed to the paper. "This said that she was last seen in Tokyo Station. But she was with us here in school. I had lunch with her, as always, and then she left with Sakura."

"That's right!" Sakura piped up. "I was walking with her to get some papers here! Then she disappeared! She said she was going straight home. After that, _poof_!" Sakura explained. Kanou took the paper and examined it.

"Then why does it say that she was last seen there?" Yukimura asked.

"Maybe that's what people want us to think." Hinata said.

I nodded and looked at the paper.

"Kanou, is there any possible way that you can pull out the missing people's address?" Ikuto said. Kanou thought for a moment and walked to the computer. He began loo surf through it when he finally printed some papers out.

"That should be all their addresses. Why?" Kanou said, giving him the paper.

"They are all around our age. We can ask their friends and family where they last saw them. That can probably give us a clue on where to look." Ikuto said.

I nodded.

"He has a point." Shizuko said pointed out. Kanou took out a pen and began writing.

"Alright, let's go." I ordered.

* * *

**~Misaki's POV~**

I noticed Hikari was bobbing her head, and i was about to ask her if she was okay, she fell on my lap. Startled, i was about shake her up, but her light snores let know she was sleeping. I stroked her hair and looked around. Maybe some thinking could help. Right?

I began thinking when I thought of nothing. I began to think, but I came up with nothing. I rested my head on the pole and fell asleep.

* * *

"Misaki! Misaki!" I woke up to hear Hikari's hushed whispers.

"What?" I asked, yawning. She tied me back to the pole and I squirmed under her.

"They're back. If they find out that you were untied, you'll be dead!" she ran to the shadows and I could only tried to calm down. But it wasn't working.

"Breathe, just breathe." I told myself. A light came on and I groaned and squinted. After my eye sight adjusted to it, I looked up to see 'Father' standing there looking down at me.

"Lily was worried about you not having food so she decided to give you bread. Hope it's not too moldy for you." he threw me a piece of bread. I was brused up and when the thick, hard bread hit my side, I winced in pain. He walked back up the stairs and closed the door. I looked around and tried to spot Hikari.

"Hikari! Where are you?" I tried to find her but I couldn't. I felt hands behind me untie the ropes and I sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry, he thinks I'm dead down here, but he's wrong." She appeared next to me and I nodded. She grabbed the bread and scoffed. "The ass gave us a moldy bread." She threw it across the room and sighed.

"Are you going back up?" I asked her.

She nodded and scratched her head.

"Yeah, the people down here need food." She got up and walked over to the stairs. "I'll be back." I watched as Hikari disappeared at the top of the stairs. I laid on my side and looked at the boarded up window. I'll leave this place. Once and for all.

* * *

I must be dreaming. This can't be real.

I was standing on the streets and I looked around. "Hikari! Hikari!" I yelled out, but nothing.

I was alone.

A person walked by and I grabbed their sleeve. He turned to me and I recognized those green eyes.

"Usui..." He nodded and continued walking - away. "Wait!" I ran after him, but instead of getting closer like I expected, I got farther and farther from him.

The whole street around me started to melt away and I was floating in a large black void. Usui kept walking away and I fell on my knees. He can't leave me.

"USUI!" I woke up screaming and sweating.

"Hey, it's okay! Your fine! It was just a dream!" Hikari calmed me down and I rested my head on her shoulders. I kept panting and I felt Hikari stiffen.

"You okay?" I pulled back a little and felt a sharp pain in my lower side. I cried out in pain and I slowly let the darkness consume me.

* * *

_Hope you guys liked this chapter here! I updated sooner than usual! I'm sorry I don't update as frequent as I should but, I did this time right? Hope you guys like this chapter! REVIEW! I WILL BE VERY HAPPY! Thank you! Good night ( it's 1:22 A.M. here...)! And of course, I love you all my sweet little darlings!_


	7. Woah! What Is Going On?

_**READ ME! NOW!** The last chapter was called, 'Anyone Catch That?' Why? Because Lily was on the missing people list! Didn't anyone notice?! How can she be on if Hikari said that Lily was her sister? HOW MANY OF YOU GUYS CAUGHT THAT? BE HONEST! Okay... you can read now..._

* * *

**~Normal~**

"I believe that should be everybody..." Kanou muttered as he walked in front of the group toward the park. Usui sighed in relief and wiped his forehead with his arm.

"It's so hot outside! Do we have to go to the park?" Sakura whined. Shizuoko glared at her and Sakura calmed down.

"Do not complain. You didn't help us with anything! You just followed me everywhere!" Shizuko yelled at her. Sakura began crying and Yukimura started panicking.

"Please, let's just calm down." Shizuko turned her glare to him and Yukimura flinched.

"You! You need to stop panicking all the time! It's annoying!" Sakura and Yukimura hung their heads in shame as Shizuko continued to yell at them.

While all this was going on, Kanou, Usui, the Three Idiots, and Hinata were talking about the missing people.

"Well, they were all seen either by their house, with their friends, or at school. That really doesn't lead us anywhere." Hinata proclaimed as he examined the paper that had all the information. Usui thought and ahead saw the same ice cream truck that the girl Lily would always get ice cream from.

"We all have our phones right?" Usui asked. The whole group nodded and pulled them out. Usui turned to the ice cream truck and nodded toward it. "Hinata and I met the girl Lily there yesterday. She is the girl that Misaki was with when I first saw her. If she comes today, we'll follow her." the group agreed and sat on different parts of the park. Hinata stood by the truck and made small talk with the man as he ate his ice cream. They had all split up in a group and talked among themselves. Hinata saw Lily walk up and she smiled at him.

"A strawberry sundaes please!" she said. Hinata quickly dialed Usui and he answered. "Hello! I forgot your name, I'm sorry!" Lily looked at Hinata and he smiled.

"Hinata! I see your not with your sister?" he asked. She shook her head and stayed silent. Usui looked at the paper with the missing people and saw her photo. _'They kidnapped her too?'_ he thought. He rose an eyebrow and dialed Shizuko.

"We are on the line with Kanou." she said in a monotone voice.

"Hello!" Yukimura excitedly answered.

"We're both here. Is that the girl?" Kanou asked.

"Yeah, she's the one." Usui answered.

"Did you come alone today? Or is one of your parents here with you?" Hinata asked. Lily looked at him as she took a bite of her ice cream.

"I came by myself. Mother was making lunch and Father was... I believe working on something." Hinata smiled and Lily smiled back.

"What's for lunch?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata! You idiot!" Usui loudly whispered through the phone. Lily grinned and jumped a bit.

"Mashed potatoes and steak! My sister is being ungrounded and Mother wants to make her favorite food!" Hinata smiled and nodded. "You can come over and eat with us!" she happily chirped as she took another bite. Hinata grinned and jumped.

"Really? Okay!" Usui got up and Shizuko yelled at him before he could move.

"Usui-kun! Isn't this what you wanted? He is going to her house, maybe Misaki will be there! Let him go! He's a smart boy..." she let her last sentence trail off and Usui nodded.

"You're right." he mumbled. Lily turned to lead the way and Hinata put the phone against his ear.

"She said she can take me to have lunch. Maybe Misaki is there. I'll keep the phone in my pocket and have you guys listen okay?" the group huddled together and the Three Idiots spoke up.

"We'll follow him okay? We'll tell you the directions to the house and you guys can follow later."

"Right!" Sakura saluted and we sat under the tree to wait.

**~Misaki's POV~ (because I didn't feel like writing the boring scene of the fake street names and a meaningless conversation!) **

The sharp pain went all around my inside and I felt like screaming, but I held it in. I slowly looked at Hikari and she was looking down at me emotionless.

"If your going to scream, might as well. The pain is way too much for you to handle." I opened my mouth but nothing came out except for a small sound. Hikari rolled her eyes and pulled her arm back. Before I could see what she had in her hand, she slammed something into my gut again and I finally screamed. Hikari smiled and watched me scream. I felt the pain slowly lessen but it still stayed.

"HIKARI! ARE YOU HURTING HER?" Hikari looked toward the stairs and got up.

"So what if I am! She got annoying!" Hikari got up and crossed her arms. I felt myself being lifted into the air and I yelped in pain.

"Hikari, I said her arm, not her gut! God damn it! Now your mother has to fix her up. Go upstairs and fix your bed so you mother can see if she can fix her." I saw the room twirl around me and I could make out Hikari walk up the stairs with her hands in her pockets. After that, I blacked out.

**~Normal POV~**

Hinata walked with Lily by his side as she continued to talk about how she really liked her ice cream. Hinata, for once, got bored of the idea of eating so much ice cream. He looked at her and wondered where it all went.

"Okay! We're here!" Hinata looked up to see a huge house surrounded by a lot of trees. His mouth hanged open in awe and Lily giggled. "Come on!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the house.

The Three Idiots stood nearby and smiled. "It's the house that's surrounded by trees... Yeah, the one that looks abandoned... Okay bye." they hurriedly hung up and checked around for anything suspicious.

Misaki opened her eyes to see 'Mother' standing over her. She was yelling at someone but couldn't see who. "I don't understand. Your Father specifically said arms and you stabbed her in her gut. Do you not understand?" Hikari rolled her eyes and fixed her bracelets. She wore a black T-shirt with some red jeans and had a lot of bracelets on her arms.

"Chill yeah? She got annoying with her ranting. I couldn't play 'Little Miss I-really-care-about-your-feelings' anymore. It got so annoying. She deserved it too." Hikari rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Yo. For now, we're gonna call you Rin. Don't answer to Hikari, that's my name." she said. Misaki nodded a bit and her 'Mother' shot Hikari a glare. A door slammed close and Lily's voice rang through the house.

"I'm home! And I brought a friend to eat!" she calmly yelled. She took off her shoes and Hinata did the same. They walked to the kitchen and Father stood there with a shock look.

"Lily, who is that?" he asked. Lily smiled and grabbed his hand.

"His name is Hinata! I asked if he wanted to have dinner with us and he agreed! Is it bad?" Lily shuffled her feet and her Father smiled.

"Of course not! Rebecca! Hikari! Come here and join us for lunch now!" Hinata smiled and Lily lead him to the table.

"Where do you want to sit?" she asked. Hinata shrugged and looked at her.

"It doesn't matter." Lily moved against the wall and patted the seat next to her. Hinata sat next to her and a Hikari came in.

"God, do you have to yell old man? It gets annoying." she looked at the table and noticed Hinata.

"Oh, I didn't know we had guests." she sheepishly said, fixing her hair.

"Anthony, how many times must I tell you that Hikari is sick and she can't- oh! We have a guest?" Rebecca said as she looked at Hinata.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Hinata, got up and bowed. As he got up he was met with Misaki walking in nervously. He was about to run to her and hug her but she wouldn't know who he was.

"The pleasure is ours. This is Hikari and Rin. I am Rebecca." Hinata smiled but never took his eyes off Misaki.

"Let's eat shall we?" Anthony walked in with a pot of fresh mashed potatoes. They all took their seats, and to Hinata's luck, Misaki sat across him. Misaki looked at him and froze.

She knew who he was. She had seen him before. But where?

"Rin! Pass the salt!" Misaki shook her head and snapped back to reality.

"So, how did you meet Hinata, Lily?" Anthony asked. Lily looked at her dad and grinned.

"Where I go to buy ice cream! He is always there eating some!" she took a large spoonful of potatoes in her mouth and chewed them.

"I see, and where are you from Hinata?" Rebecca asked. Hinata looked at her and smiled.

"I'm actually on vacation here. I came to visit an old family friend. See her daughter has gone missing and I've been trying to find her for a while now." Hinata looked at Misaki and she stared at him.

"Lily, can I have a word with you?" Anthony asked. Lily nodded and tried to hide the terrified look in her eyes. She followed him down the hallway and, after a few minutes, Anthony came back alone.

Usui had the phone on speaker and was following the directions the Idiots gave them to the house. Sakura grinned and hugged Shizuko.

"He is such a great liar." she chirped. Shizuko nodded and they continued walking.

The phone was silent except for some forks clattering against the plate of a few words here and there. They finally reached the house and they all sneaked around. Kanou looked in the back of the house and found some doors that lead to the basement. "Hey, guys?" the whole group quietly walked over and opened the doors. A long dark passageway lead them to a huge room and a few noises where heard before silence.

"Who wants to go down the creepy tunnel first?" Sakura asked. Usui looked down at it and was about to take a step down when he heard a cry from down there. He rushed down and turned on the light.

People were scattered everywhere. Usui breathed through his mouth and looked around. Kanou followed behind and fixed his glasses.

"They are the missing people. Aren't they?" Usui nodded and turned to see Lily tied to a pole. He rushed over and took out the cloth from her mouth.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked. She looked at him and her eyes widened.

"Help me please, they want to kill me. They are going to kill your friend, Hinata. Please. You need to help him." Usui looked at Kanou and back at the girl.

"What do you mean?" Lily bit her lip and sniffed.

"They kidnap us, just so he can have the joy on selling us later on. Sometimes killing us."

* * *

_I hope you guys can forgive me... Did i totally change your minds on Hikari? Do you guys still like her? I HOPE NOT! MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil... I love you guys!_


	8. What's Faster?

_Sorry for not updating in the longest of time! But I am here and I must update! Forgive me guys! Thanks and remember to review!_

* * *

Usui untied Lily and looked behind him to see Kanou and the rest still by the stairs. He looked at them and furrowed his eyebrows. "Where's Yukimura...?" They all looked around and Kanou felt fear run down his spine.

"He came with us. I know he did! He never left my side!" he began panicking and ran outside. Shizuko looked over at Usui and spoke up.

"Get her untied and have her explain what's the best way to get these people out of here. Sakura and I will help Kanou look for Yukimura and we'll have the Idiot Trio go to the main road and get help. Getting in this was easy, getting out will be a bit hard." Usui nodded and watched as she and Sakura ran up the steps and out to follow Kanou. Usui turned back to Lily and grabbed her shoulders.

"Start talking Lily, what is going on?" he asked her. Lily looked at him then at the stairs.

"Alright, but we have to be quiet. This started about a couple years ago. I was one of the very firsts ones that were stolen. Since I was the youngest, Rebecca kept me and raised me as their own. I had to pretend to like them so I could live. Hikari was their only actual child. But they were never really fond of her. Not the kind of child they wanted." she shrugged a bit. "They tried many different people to be the perfect child but not one of them were. Until they found Misaki that is." Usui sat down cross-legged in front of her and began listening closely.

"How did they find her?" he asked. Lily thought back and then a light bulb went off.

"We once went to the park to get some ice cream when we saw her with some girl. They both looked like sisters and my father was interested in Misaki. He then asked her how to get to certain part of town. They soon had a big conversation on how life was going, where they went to school. My father found it impressive that she was the school's student council president and that she wasn't afraid of men. Two weeks later, she was in our basement. I found her when I came home from school." Usui thought back and knew that the man had taken her during the lunch break. That's why Sakura was looking everywhere for her that day. Usui nodded and got up. He stretched his hand to the little girl and she took it, getting up and having Usui lead her to the stairs. They both went up and she shield her eyes to the sun that shown down at her. Usui looked around and found Kanou looking around.

"Any sign of Yukimura?" he asked. Kanou looked at him and shook his head.

"No, it's like he disappeared off the face of the Earth." Usui looked down at Lily and she looked up at him.

"Any chance you might know where our friend ran off to?" he asked. Lily thought and shook her head.

"No, by the way. Is your friend Hinata on the line?" she asked. Usui widened his eyes and took out his phone. He saw that the line was still going on, but he couldn't hear anything.

"We're still connected but I hear nothing from the other line." he said. Usui looked at the phone and sensed something in front of him. He looked at the small woods and looked around, looking for any kind of movement. Lily looked at him and to the woods.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. Usui looked closer and saw someone hiding behind a tree. His eyes widened and he quickly looked at Kanou.

"Kanou! Watch Lily!" he ran over to the trees and Lily began getting worried.

"What's going on?" she asked Kanou who had found Sakura and Shizuko.

"Grab her!" Kanou told the two older girls as he ran after Usui. The two boys ran deeper into the woods until Usui came to a sudden stop. Kanou slowed down and stood next to him, catching his breath. Usui didn't seem bothered by the sprint and he looked around. He heard a low click behind him and turned around to be met face first with the mouth of a gun. Kanou, who stood next to Usui, clenched his teeth as he looked at the person holding the gun.

"Alright, I don't know who you both think you are, but Lily is staying with us. So is Misaki, Hinata, and the green haired boy." Usui looked behind the gun and saw the silver-haired girl glaring at him and Kanou. "My father said to let you all go as long as you tell no one about this. But I have a strong feeling that you guys won't keep this a secret so I might as well kill you." she smiled at the last few words.

"You don't have to." Kanou spoke up. Hikari looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think we'll say anything? We lost three of our most dearest friends. You could kill them at any given moment, so why keep us?" Kanou looked at Hikari and she scoffed.

"Why else? To have _some_ fun!" she said. Usui looked around for anything or anyone to help them, but nothing. Usui looked at Hikari and he frowned.

"I'm not going to go down just like that. I came here with Hinata and Yukimura in search for Misaki. I am not leaving without them." he growled at her. Hikari pulled the safety back and she put her finger on the trigger of the gun.

"Very well then, let's see what's faster. You or this gun."


	9. Save Me

_I'm back! xD How are you guys? I had a guest review if the Hikari here is Misaki, and the answer is no. I know it's a bit confusing but hear me out. The two adults called Misaki Hikari so she wouldn't know her real name. The Hikari holding the gun I the real Hikari, make sense? I hope so! _

* * *

Usui stared at the gun and at Hikari. _'I have to work my way around this... But how?'_ He began thinking and Hikari smirked.

"You look like you're thinking hard about something. What could it be?" She asked looking at him. Kanou looked around and spotted a tree branch on the floor. It was thick enough and looked just fine to knock the gun out of her hands. He looked over at Hikari and back at the branch. He slowly bent down to get it and held it low by his leg. Usui quickly looked at Kanou and back to the insane girl.

"Listen, where is Yukimura?" He asked. Hikari pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

"Father has him, as of right now. He said he had some plans for him." She smiled and grabbed the gun better. "Especially for Misaki." She said. Usui felt something in him snap and he sprang her. She pulled the trigger and Usui had already moved. He knocked the gun out of her hand and Kanou swung the branch, hitting her just above the skull and she fell foreword, not moving. Usui looked at her and dropped the gun a few feet away.

"Thanks," He looked over at Kanou. He nodded and shrugged.

"It was nothing. She was going to shoot you. If she did, all we'd have to protect us is the Idiot Trio." Usui chuckled and he looked back to the opening of the woods.

"Come on, we have to see where the ret are. See if they got help or not." Kanou agreed and they began running. Sakura was pacing the small dirt path and Shizuko was trying to calm Lily who seemed worried.

"Kanou!" Sakura ran over and hugged him. "Are you guys okay? We heard a gun shot and we began getting worried." She puled back a little and Kanou blushed a little looking down at her.

"Yeah, we're fine Sakura."

"Where are the three Idiots?" Usui asked. As he picked up Lily who had run at him.

"They went to the main road to get help. They seemed to get signal because they sent a message back saying about help coming soon." Shizuko answered. Usui nodded and he looked over at Kanou.

"We have to check the house. Yukimura, Hinata, and Misaki must still be in there." he said. Kanou nodded once and gently pushed Sakura back.

"We'll be back." he said. Usui gave Shizuko Lily back and she wiped her tear-filled eyes.

"Go back to the main road and stay there with the three idiots. If help comes back before we do, explain what's going on. Stay with them alright?" Usui sternly told the girls and they nodded.

**Misaki's POV (This happens during the last chapter when Usui is listening to Lily explain everything)**

I don't know what happened. One minute, we're sitting eating and the next, Hinata was on the floor with Hikari tying him up. I was about to tell her to let him go when Anthony tied what seemed like a bandana around my mouth. My hands were tied behind my back and he tied my ankles to the leg of the chairs. I began mumbling and he slapped me.

"Shut up or I won't hesitate to kill you." He threatened.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Hinata growled and Hikari twisted her arm.

"You have no say in this." She growled at him. Hinata gasped out in pain, gritting his teeth. She continued to tie his arms when something fell from the kitchen. Anthony looked over and Hikari froze. The whole place grew quiet and Anthony went over to see who was there. Part of me wished that someone had come to rescue us before they killed us, while another part wished that it was just the wind. I heard a slight scream and Hikari quickly stood she was about to run to see when Anthony came back with a green haired boy. He looked really scared but really familiar also. He looked at Hinata on the floor then over to me.

"President! Hinata-kun! Are you guys all right?!" He asked worried and I looked at Hinata. He looked over at me and then turned his head to the boy.

"Yukimura..." He mumbled. Anthony tied him down and looked at Hikari.

"Go see if there's anymore people with this one. I doubt he came alone." Hikari nodded and turned to the table, yanking a pistol from under it.

"There's no one else! It was only me! I swear to you!" The boy, Yukimura began saying. Anthony turned to him and threw him to the floor, and what makes you think that we believe you?" He asked. Yukimura groaned softly and tears willed in his eyes. Anthony looked over at Rebecca.

"Get the boy, I have a plan to lure these children in here." Rebecca nodded and grabbed Hinata by the legs and Anthony grabbed his arms, they picked them up and walked out of the kitchen. Hinata looked over at me and whispered.

"President! Shizuko, Sakura, Kanou, and Usui are here! They'll rescue us. Don't worry okay?" The moment he said Usui, my heart probably skipped a beat. He's here?! Right now?! What if they catch him?! And if they kill him?! I clenched my eyes closed and looked away.

I didn't even know him. Yet I'm worried about him. I opened my eyes and Anthony and Rebecca took him away. I was next...

_'Come on, Usui... You have to save us...'_


	10. Getting Away

_What's up guys?! How are you guys today!? Okay, so here's a new update! I'll update again on Sunday hopefully okay? Thanks for reading and remember to review!_

* * *

Usui looked through windows and around the house to see if they can possibly find another way in but he couldn't find one.

"We're going to have to go in through the basement. There's no other way." Kanou whispered as he checked the back door. Usui nodded and they began walking toward the basement doors. They slowly climbed down and as quietly as they could yet looked around. A couple people groaned out softy and Kanou assured them quietly that they would get out safely.

Usui got a head start looking around and he caught the sight of a blue haired boy in the corner. He looked up at him and looked to the far side. Usui followed his gaze and was able to faintly see the outline of what looked like stairs.

"Kanou, look." Usui whispered. Kanou quickly looked over and walked over. "There are stairs there."

"They probably lead upstairs." Kanou whispered. They both walked to them and slowly went up. They creaked and groaned and Usui clenched his eyes closed, trying to not be so loud. They finally reached the top and Usui opened the door softly. He slowly looked around and once he saw the place was empty, he opened the door fully and they both walked in. Kanou closed the door quietly behind him and they looked around.

They were in the far side of the kitchen and they tried to be as quiet as possible moving around. There were dirty dishes, the stove was recently used, and there were food bits around. They slowly moved out and found the dinning room. A couple chairs were thrown, plates were broken, cups shattered, and the table cloth was shredded.

They inspected around and heard a low thud from outside the dinning room. They slowly walked out and turned to their right, checking around and making sure no one was around. They reached the living room and there was Yukimura tied on the floor. His mouth was duct taped and his eyes widened at the look of them. He slowly shook his head and Kanou rushed over. He took off the duct tape and Yukimura flinched at the pain.

"He's hiding, he took me here as bait. Misaki and Hinata are in the other room. But he's armed. He has a knife and probably a gun." Kanou shushed him and untied him.

"Don't worry, help is coming. Right Usui?" He turned to the doorway and Usui was gone. "Usui?"

**Usui's POV**

Another low thud was heard straight ahead. I turned behind me and gulped. I felt fear settle in me and I narrowed my eyes to the door in front of me. I wasn't scared of what happened to me. I couldn't care less if I was killed or not. I cared if Ayuzawa was killed. I'd rather die than have her dead. I reached for the doorknob in front of me and gripped it. I gulped again as another thud was heard and the door swung open, my hands slipping from doorknob.

I looked up and was meet face to face with a tall man. He smiled down and me and I looked at the knife in his hand.

"You must be here for these two." He gestured behind him and Hinata was on the floor with Ayuzawa. Her eyes widened at the sight of me and I looked at the man.

"I am here for them. Just give them back and you can have me. Do anything you want to me but don't hurt them." I growled at him. The man clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"No can do. I have a high demand for the girl. I was actually supposed to kill her off but since I had a person who wanted to buy her, I decided to keep her. I might get some good money for you." I looked up at him and I heard running behind me.

"Usui!" Kanou yelled behind me. I didn't dare turn around. This guy might have something up his sleeve.

"What do you want? Whatever amount of money you want, I can arrange to be given to you." I said. The joy of coming from a rich English family pays of rather well.

"I don't think so Usui. Takumi Usui right? Just because your mother is the owner of the biggest company in England, that doesn't mean you can buy them off me. Your mother doesn't even give you money, she just pays for your education and condo."

"What?" Usui gasped. How did he know? The man moved his arm toward me and I moved away. He grinned at me and spun the knife in his hand.

"You have quick reflexes. So did this girl." The pointed over to Ayuzawa. "She put up a good fight. But with a stab in the shoulder and in the leg, she went down." I backed away from him and he walked closer. Kanou rushed in the room and a few seconds later, a gun shot was heard.

"Kanou!" I yelled. The man smiled and turned his head to the door.

"Did you get him?" He yelled in. I ran at the man and punched him. My fist made contact with his jaw and he tumbled down. Another gun shot was heard and I ran into the room. He was fighting off with some woman and the gun was pointed at the ceiling. I looked at Hinata and Ayuzawa and rushed over to her. She looked up at me and I held her face in my hands. I untied off the cloth from her mouth and she gasped out.

"Ayuzawa." I breathed out, relieved. She looked up at me and she closed her eyes.

"Thank you..." She breathed out. I looked at her and I felt something wrong.

"Do you know me?" I asked. She shook her head and I felt pain hit me from behind.

"Usui!" Kanou screamed. Ayuzawa's eyes widened and I fell forward. I heard snickering behind me and the man took out the knife from my shoulder.

"You have good aim. Hitting me right in the jaw." I groaned out as he grabbed my hair and he yanked my head back. "Now I'm definitely going to kill you." He said. I looked up at him and he brought the knife on my arm. I groaned out again in pain and he twisted the knife in me. I looked over at Ayuzawa and she had her eyes closed, turned away from me. Tears streamed down her face.

She's crying.

They made her cry.

I sprung up and threw him off me. I kicked him and he fell to the floor. I punched his face and I yelled at him.

"No one makes Ayuzawa cry! Not even me, her boyfriend, would make her cry! I swore I would never allow anything to happen to her and you come along and take her away from me!" I kept punching him until I felt someone pull me away. I fell back and I saw the opening of a gun.

"I told you I would kill you."

I blacked out.


End file.
